


for awhile

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [72]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	for awhile

They're hanging around, exchanging stories from the year apart; somehow Piper ends up on a couch off to the side with Elena, sitting that little bit too close.

Piper takes a swig of her beer, pretending she hasn't just lost the end of her sentence to the curve of Elena's lips.

Unsuccessfully, apparently.

Elena shifts closer yet.

"I've liked you for awhile now,"Piper blurts. She grins ruefully."Uhm, okay, that's out. Anyway, I don't wanna be some rebound thing."

Elena chuckles."Don't worry. I already did the rebound thing."

"In that case…"

Piper leans in.

Elena closes the gap.


End file.
